


Shatter Heart

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Hearts are very fragile things. Sometimes even something simple can break them.





	Shatter Heart

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr with a probable sequel incoming.

“Hey!! Wait up!” Called a voice from behind Arthur. He turned, only to come face to face with the barista of the coffee shop he had just left. “That’s not yours!”

The beautiful specimen of a man, all blue eyes and blonde hair, had pointed to his heart bag. Arthur furrowed his brows in confusion before he felt the outside. There was a whole, unbroken heart crystal in there. “Oh! I’m so sorry about that! Did I leave mine in the shop?”

The barista, his nametag read ‘Alfred’ shook his head and carefully held up a bag that tinkled when he moved it. Arthur carefully took it in his hands, his fingers brushing the gorgeous man’s, causing his cheeks to flush. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to take…. is this yours?” 

He held up the bag, a solid, blessedly unbroken heart inside. Alfred nodded and gingerly took it from Arthur, his smile warm as he regarded the palm sized bag containing his literal soul. “Yeah… I’m so glad I noticed, I was worried I’d lost it for a minute there.”

Arthur chuckles and held his own close. “I understand, these little burdens are quite precious to some… especially one like yours. I can imagine it must be beautiful inside there.”

A rosy color came across Alfred’s cheeks at the common flirtatious line. He laughed though, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, my girlfriend thinks so too. She’s the sweetest.”

That comment had Arthur trying to keep his smile forced on his face. So this lovely man was taken. That was fine, he deserved a nice young lady that would hopefully make him happy. Arthur was too old, too plain, too… broken.

“I wish you both all the best, and a lovely day at work. Pardon me, I’ll be late for my bus.” He turned and hurried away from Alfred, from the barista who had stolen his heart for the past month and a half. He ran from rejection. The feeling in his chest intensified as he glanced back to see the man not even watching him leave. How could he have been so stupid? Of course someone so perfect with such a pure solid heart wouldn’t be Arthur’s soulmate. He was just another in a long line of ‘almost soulmates’.

The feeling in his chest grew worse before Arthur heard a sickening crack from within his heart bag. He knew what it was, and he dared not look. Why was hw so easily broken? He used to have such a strong heart, but now it broke for something so trivial as a simple rejection. One that was not even fully a rejection, he had only found out that the man he had his eye on was taken. It wasn’t as if he should care so much so soon.

He did though. He cared so easily, so desperately, that his heart was in shards now. He was unlovable. Nothing could help him, no one would save him. There was nothing he could do but wallow alone for the rest of his life. His heart bag was jingling like a bag full of bells, mocking his pain.

He wanted them to shut up.


End file.
